In The End
by MiniSarahWayneCallies
Summary: (AU) Young Rick and Lori Grimes get taken by the military for safety. The information being kept from the is purely classified. Little do they know, the undead is rising from the ground, tearing the living and taking over the world. Can the military stop this madness before it's too late? Or will the whole world be ripped to shreds by the undead?
1. Chapter 1

Lori held onto Rick as the bus moved roughly along the road. Her arm intertwined with his as she pressed her other arm against the cold window of the bus. She felt tired and mopey, and it was probably 3:00 in the morning. And just a half an hour ago the military practically broke into their house, dragging them out and throwing them onto a bus. No explanation for it, so Rick and Lori just went along with it. Lori side and unglued her eyes from the window, and than over to Rick. His head was back against the seat, eyes shut. She knew he was tired, he worked so hard and he was running so low on sleep. Lori than looked around at all the strangers filling every seat of the bus. She sighed and looked back out the window. They were nearing a building. It almost looked like a CDC.

Lori gently shook Rick as gates opened for the buses to enter. Rick's eyes slowly opened, the bags under them obvious. "What.." he mumbled, looking at his wife. "We're at some place.." She responded softly. "It looks well protected." She added, looking up at Rick. Rick sighed and nodded, leaning out a bit from his seat to get a better view. He gave a confused look before leaning back in, close to Lori. "Wonder what the hell they got goin' on, waking me up at 3:00 in the damn mornin'.." He said angrily, staring at the front of the seat. Lori shrugged her shoulders and kept quiet, looking down at her fingers, that was now intertwining with each other out of being nervous.

The bus suddenly stopped. The doors opened and a man, who was dressed like a colonel, stepped up the stairs and stopped in the middle of the front of the bus. He looked around at everyone. Some people where still sleeping, while others were dozed off. Lori saw him reach for his whistle, before she threw her hands over her ears to avoid the loudness of the blow. And it blew _loud. _Almost the whole bus that wasn't aware flew out of their seats, now all awake and aware of the man. Rick cursed loudly, glaring at the man. Lori looked scaredly up at Rick, as the colonel became speaking.

"I know this isn't what everyone had expected. My men pretty much breaking into your homes, pulling you out without an explanation. But you're here for a reason. Later today we've gotten some very bad news. And we were told to gather as much people as we can and bring them to safety. Others that we couldn't fit are being shipped somewhere else through flight. I know a lot of you are very exhausted. You will be provided with great hospitality and care while the military sorts things out. Before we release any information to those of you who are curious, it must remain classified until we know for sure what is going on, and how we can handle it. For now, you will each be provided with your own rooms. Those of you who aren't in pairs, or with a family will have to share a room with someone. But before we give you a room, we must take blood tests. It's part of the reason you're here. Please, no questions." He paused. "Do as we say, and don't get nosey." He scanned the bus of people, before nodding his head. "Everyone may rise. Please stay calm, and in a single file line." He stepped out of the bus, and made his way to another bus that was pulling up.

Lori and Rick stood up, and soon enough, they were off the bus and lost in a crowd of strangers. Lori grabbed onto Rick's arm, staying close. The two followed the crowd into a building. The lights shining down on them, and tons of people getting blood tests before walking off with a guard. Rick ran a hand through his hair in frustration, looking around the building. Lori looked up at him, gently nudging him. "Are you okay?" She asked gently, moving as the line moved. He only nodded his head in response, and she nodded back, though he didn't see. She knew he was exhausted, and upset about these people pretty much busting their door to get in. Lori was as well upset about that, but she was even more mad at the fact they're keeping all information classified. She sighed and let go of Rick's arm. Hugging herself as they neared the table where the blood test were being done. Every now and than glancing at her husband, just to make sure he wasn't sleep walking.

After some time, they were finally at the table, Lori was pinched with a needle first that made her cringe, before Rick gently rubbed her back for support. She walked over to a guard after that and looked back for Rick, who was now coming over to them. He grabbed onto his wife's hand, in a protective type of way and brought her closer to him. Soon enough, a whole group walked up, and the guard demanded they follow, and they all did. Soon enough they were over by a elevator. All walking in. As the doors shut the elevator began moving up, and the small crowd of tired people remained silent.

They than entered a small hallway, doors all along the walls of each side, with nice red carpet on the ground. "Follow me." The guard demanded, as the crowd followed. Getting rid of the singles first, the guard now led the families and couples to certain rooms. Giving them a card to access their rooms when they want to leave, or enter. Finally assigning Rick and Lori a room, the guard handed the card to Lori, giving her a small smirk as he did so. Lori nervously took it and glanced back at Rick, who was wiping his eyes. She sighed and turned fully around as the rest of the people walked off, sliding the card into the slit it was meant for. A green light flashed on the handle, indicating it was unlocked and ready to be opened. Rick watched as Lori pushed the door open.

The room they entered was pitch black dark. Lori felt along the wall before she found the switch, and flicked it up. The lights came on a dresser, a single large bed, 2 lamps, a TV and a nice balcony could be seen. The doors to the balcony were glass, curtains covering them but slightly open so the moonlight could shine in. Lori stepped in, Rick behind her. She could now spot the bathroom door, wide open and dark. The room itself was bigger than their house, which wasn't so comforting. Lori looked back at Rick as he closed the door, the red light flickering, indicating it was locked. Lori placed the card on the dresser, and walked further in, looking around.

"Wow." Rick said, looking over at the bed. He kicked off his shoes, and took off his pants. Remaining in boxers and a white shirt. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up, crawling in it. "This is nice." He laughed tiredly, his head landing on the pillow. Lori ignored him and walked around the room a bit, looking at the walls and the furniture placed into the place. Rick became silent, which made Lori think he was asleep, before he softly called to her. "Hey, you coming to bed?" She merely nodded her head, before walking over to the light and flicking it off, as Rick turned on a lamp, and walked over to the other side. Rick pulled the covers up for her, and she crawled in. He smiled and turned to his side, placing a hand on her cheek. "Goodnight, beautiful." He mumbled in a drunk tired manner, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closely, falling asleep instantly, or so it seemed. Lori sighed, and lay back, not feeling tired, or even wanting to sleep.

She was uncomfortable with the whole idea of being here. It wasn't home, nor was it even close. The guards scared her, and the whole situation being classified scared her as well. They can't honestly force people to stay in one place without giving them closure. _Can they?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_There was banging on the door, gunfire could be heard from outside. Where they shooting people, or was that their way of setting off some type of alarm to frighten them? The next thing Rick knew, his door was broken down, his bedroom light was on, and the military forcefully grabbed Rick and Lori, dragging them out of their house as if they had done something wrong. _**

**_Rick was screaming angrily, all these men were surrounding him. He couldn't find his wife anywhere. And each time he tried looking for her was he pushed with force forward. He neared a bus, strong hands, stronger than himself pushed him inside. As he tried to turn around to find Lori, his path was blocked. He turned back around, tears filling his eyes before he heard her voice. He looked up, to find Lori in the middle of the bus, in a seat next to a window, he began rushing down the small hall of the bus, until he got to her. _**

**_He grabbed her in his arms and held on tightly. _**_"Are you okay?" **He asked her in a worried tone, and once she nodded her head he brought her back into that tight hug, his fingers running desperately through her hair. **"I thought I lost you.." **He whispered in her ear, before she released a quiet whimper, hugging him even tighter. The two finally sat down, looking around in panic at what was happening. Rick sighed and wrapped an arm around Lori's waste, bringing her closer to him before she laid her head on his shoulder. Soon after that, she fell asleep. **_

_**It was hours since they were on the bus. The bus was quiet and full of exhausted, scared people. Lori's head was now against the window, and Rick kept his arms crossed against his chest. He leaned out every now and than to see where they were, and sighed each time. The area's where becoming more and more unfamiliar to him. He glanced at his wife, before leaning his head back against the seat, and taking a light nap. His /biggest/ fear right now was losing Lori again, but not finding her. **_

Rick woke up only to find Lori standing over by the doors of the balcony, clutching her necklace and staring out. Her eyes were glued to the outside, and she seemed in a zone. Rick sat up, and wiped his eyes. He stood up out of bed, and arched his back a bit, as well as stretching his arms before walking up behind Lori and wrapping his arms tightly around her waste, bringing her closer against him. "Good mornin'." He softly said, laying his chin on her shoulder. She jumped a bit from his touch, but than found herself leaning back into him comfortably. "Good morning." She responded softly, looking at him. "Thought you'd sleep in. I didn't wanna wake you.."

Rick shook his head and hugged her a bit tighter. "No.. I don't trust it here just yet. I woke up as soon as you did, just let myself fall back into a-" He paused and yawned, "light sleep."

Lori laughed a bit, turning her head and kissing the side of his head lightly. "Yeah, you're tired." He only smiled back.

"You think they have food here? Extra cloths?" Lori asked, after their moment of silence.

"I sure do hope so." He sighed. "You wanna go check?"

Lori nodded her head. "I saw they provided unopen tooth brushed and toothpaste in the bathroom.. so I guess that's a start." She shrugged lightly.

Rick smiled and leaned up, unwrapping his arms from her. "Good. I don't wanna kiss you if you have a smelly breath." He smirked, joking.

"Oh yeah?" Turning, she gently hit him. "You're a jack ass."

"Jack ass?" He grinned and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her against him, and pressing his lips to hers. Lori broke the kiss and grinned a bit. "Thought you don't wanna kiss me when I have a smelly breath?"

He pressed his forehead against hers, and grinned once again. "You're real easy on the eyes. That's my excuse."

Lori laughed and pushed him away. "You're something else."

"I am?" He laughed. She nodded, smiling. "I'm going to go brush my teeth now, so you'll stop making excuses on why you're kissing me." Rick laughed and shook his head, watching her as long as he could before she shut the door behind her.

Rick walked over to his pants that were lying on the floor and as soon he leaned down to grab them, there was a knock at the door. He peeked through the small hole the door provided before opening it up. It was the guard with folded cloths in his hand. "These are provided for you two. Take the elevator down the hall to the main lobby when you're done waking up. You have an hour to get down there. They'll be serving breakfast for everyone, and giving some new information for everyone." Rick nodded his head and the guard walked off, with a cart full of extra clothing.

Rick shut the door and laid the clothing out on the bed. A pair of jeans and a white shirt was provided for him, As for Lori, her outfit looked like it would fit her a little too well. He raised his brow and walked over to the bathroom. "Hey, babe, seriously you don't have to brush your teeth that long to impress me." Lori opened the door and grinned at him, breathing in his face. "Oh shut up."

"Well don't you smell like an angel." He smirked leaning closely to her, before she ducked under him and glanced at the bed. "These for us?" She looked back at Rick, he nodded his head. "Guard from last night dropped them off. I guess they are providing clothing." He shrugged and walked into the bathroom. "Excuse me while I use the boys room." He winked at her and shut the door.

Lori slid off whatever she was wearing and slid on the clothing that was provided for her. She than walked over to the mirror, and began messing around with her hair.

Rick walked out moments later and watched her. He than let a small fall across his face as he took off his his night cloths, putting on what was provided for him as well. "You're adorable enough."

Lori let out a whine noise, looking back. "You try being a girl with knotty hair. It's _not _fun." _  
_

Rick laughed a bit and ran his fingers through his, before sliding on a pair of shoes. "Yeah, glad I'm not a girl." Rick joked. Lori turned around and frowned at him, before sliding on. Rick smiled at her frown, before grabbing a strand of her hair. "Knotty or not, you're still beautiful." Lori's frown turned into a smile before she gently pulled him into a hug.

"They said they wanted us down in the lobby in about an hour. They're going to provide breakfast for us and give us some information. Not sure what it's about but we're required to be there." Rick shrugged and released Lori. "So lets go now." She suggested, walking over to the dresser where the room key was and grabbing it. She glanced back at Rick, who was moving their other cloths to the side and turning off whatever lights were on before walking up to her. She opened the door and made sure it was locked before they made their way down the hallway.

Next thing, they were in the main lobby. Guards were everywhere, pointing the direction out they should take. Lori held onto Rick's hand and looked all around. She was surprised at how many people were actually here, and surprised the military had them handled so well. The kept walking until they entered a huge room, filled with tables, and people at the tables with breakfast in front of them. "This place is huge.." Lori mumbled under her breath, looking all around, but stopping once a couple of people began giving her looks. Next thing she knew the military were handing them trays, with a small bowl of soup, bacon and eggs for each. Silverware was provided on the side of the tray, along with napkins. Lori and Rick found a small table that they claimed, sitting right next to each other.

"I'm all the sudden not hungry.." Lori said, frowning slightly at her food. Rick gently rubbed her back. "At least try the soup, and I know how you love bacon. If you want mine I'll take your eggs." He suggested, looking at her. She looked back and shook her head. "No babe, keep your bacon. I'll eat whatever on here." She smiled at him, before looking down at the bacon and taking a piece, eating it.

Moments passed as the crowd continued eating. Before the colonel type man, the same exact man from last night, walked in front, and blew his whistle. Everyone began looking up at him. It took him a couple of blows to finally get everyone to quiet down.

"Do I have everyone's attention?" He asked, in a calm, yet strict manner. Once no one said anything, he continued on. "You're probably all confused on what's going on. I don't blame you for being mad.. or frightened, or confused on the situation. But everyone needs to know, you are here for safety purposes. Now, I cannot give out /any/ classified information, but what I can do is tell you the world we once knew is falling apart." He paused, scanning the crowds faces. "No, it isn't due to global warming, or littering, or any of the small stuff like that. It is due to a horrible, horrible virus. Something that may not be curable. But until we bring it to an end, or tell you what is going on, we're going to put a stop to it. You people have no idea how horrible it is. It has not yet become world wide yet. But to keep it from becoming world wide we are gathering as much people as we can and sheltering them until it is stopped. Until further notice, the rest will continue to remain classified. Now, I would like to ask of everyone to go back to their rooms as soon as you are done eating. We will bring up lunch to you later as well as dinner." With that, he turned and began speaking to a guard, before walking out.

Lori looked at Rick with a nervous expression on her face, before he sighed and leaned in, kissing the side of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed as everyone continued to be stuck in their rooms. Food and other accessories were delivered to everyone when needed. The days grew longer, passing slow. Everyone stuck in their rooms with no closure, nothing to do. The only entertainment anyone had anymore was the TV in their rooms. That only included a certain amount of channels, not enough to keep someone occupied for the whole day.

Rick leaned up against the headboard of the bed, with Lori's head on his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, flipping boredly through the channels. "I think it's about damn time these people told us what's going on." Rick said in anger, breaking the silence. Lori let out a soft sigh, before lifting her head up. "I know... I feel trapped... like we've been kidnapped." She responded, looking at him. He gently laid a hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "At least we're together and not separated. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you with me right now." He told her, his tone calming down. She gave him a sweet smile, before scooting up a bit and leaning against the headboard with him. "I mean... at least I get to occupy all your time now, instead of you always working." Rick chuckled a bit. "I gotta work in order to get us through, right?" She nodded her head and gently nudged him. "I miss you, a lot." Wrapping an arm around Lori, Rick smiled down at her, and gently nudged back. "I miss you a lot, too. And it always warms my heart to come home to you." Lori smiled a bit more before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a gentle squeeze. "I'm always thankful you come home in one piece. I get scared of you chasing around all those... criminals.." She ended, with a sigh. "I know you do." Rick responded, kissing the top of her head. "But I will _always _make sure I get home alive and in one piece to you." Lori smiled and hugged him even tighter, her forehead now leaning against the side of his head. Rick smiled at the feeling, before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

He grumbled before unwrapping his arms from Lori, causing her to lean up on the headboard and flip through the channels herself. Rick looked through the peep hole to only find the guard. He than opened the door. "Hello." He said to the man, blocking the doorway so the guard couldn't look in. "You're Rick Grimes?" He asked, and Rick nodded. "Why?"

"Head boss has been doin' some research on a lot of you people. Says you're a cop? We're trying to gather as much men as possible to protect this area for a couple of days until the rest of the military is back from a... a war." He said. "We just need a couple guys to guard the doors for a while and keep look out. Would you mind doing that?"

Rick looked down before glancing back at his wife, who was zoned into a TV show. "You'd be protecting her.." The guard said convincingly. Rick looked back at him. "You say a war, I want to know what it's about." He said in a demanding tone. "I can protect her just fine up here." He tone began rising, before the guard interrupted him. "I can't give out any classified information until you actually _join _in helping to protect the place until the military comes back. It'll only be for a couple of days. You'd be doing us a big favor, along with some other guys who agreed." Rick only shook his head and looked down. "Alright, I'll put it this way for you. You help for 2 days. Just 2, we'll pay for the damages of your house."

"2 days. And I get to know what's going on?" Rick asked. The guard nodded his head. "The boss wants to gather up a meeting now, or-" he looked down at his watch, "10 minutes. How about walking down there now, it'd be greatly appreciated." Rick nodded his head. "I'll check it out. I'll be down soon."

"I have to escort you." The guard responded, as Rick turned, a frown fell on his face. "Right." He sighed and walked over to his shoes, putting them on and kneeling down to tie them.

The guard leaned against the side and peeked in, making eye contact with Lori, he gave her a devilish type of smirk. Her eyes widened a bit before she quickly looked down at her hands. She than felt Rick crawl onto the bed. "Hey, I'll be right back, and I'll explain what's going on when I come back, okay?" He said, before kissing her. Lori gave Rick a confused, slightly scared look, not even acknowledging his kiss. She kept her eyes on him as he crawled off the bed, and walked over to the door. "I love you." He told her, before she snapped out of her zone and responded. "I love you too. Stay safe please." Her tone was full of concern, and Rick nodded. "I will." He shut the door behind him and disappeared.

The two men walked down the hall in silence. Finally arriving at the elevator, the guard pressed the button. "So, she your wife, or girlfriend? Or friend?"

Rick looked at him, before looking away. "She's my wife." The guard nodded his head. "How long you've been married?"

"2 years, so far." Rick responded. "She's a pretty woman." The guard said, staring at the elevator numbers as they went down.

Rick looked at him and nodded his head, looking at the elevator door. "Yeah, she is."

The elevator finally got down to the main lobby, as the two men walked out. Rick followed the guard, his eyes scanning the empty area. It was huge, now that it wasn't covered with thousands of people it was much bigger than Rick imagined. The guard suddenly stopped, and Rick nearly bumped into him. He put a sudden stop in his steps as if he was a break. Rick watched as the guard slid a card in the door they were in front of, and pushed it open.

The guard slid his card back in his pocket, and they walked in. Huge tubs lined up on the sides, filled with what seemed like green water and dead people inside. The people looked torn up and dead to Rick, anyways. But as soon as the "people" spotted Rick and the guard, they began pressing against the glass, clawing at it in desperation to tear into the men's skin.

Rick stopped and widened his eyes, scanning the area. "The hell is this?!" He asked, practically yelling. "Our extinction." The guard responded, calmly. He than turned to Rick. These people were infected with a virus. Unknown to us at the moment. So, we had to snatch a couple to examine the virus. We snatched a couple to see if they carry different virus's, and we're testing them all now."

"So what the hell is it?! This?!" Rick asked in a demanding tone.

"These people are dead. And after their death they have come back to tear the living apart. We don't know why, but half the nation has been wiped out from these things. WE are trying to keep our part alive, by gathering as much of the living as we can, and ending the undead once again." The guard responded. "No one knows except a couple of men. And you." The guard began walking forward. "Follow me."

Rick froze for a second as he began walking, than following the guard and staring at either sides of the undead as he passed. "How many you think are out there?"

"More than we can count." The guard responded. "So, we aren't even sure if the military is coming back. These things are psychos. And for decayin' bodies, they're fast on their feet. And they'll tear you apart." He looked back at Rick before walking up to a wooden door. The guard opened it, and both Rick and him walked in. A group of civilian men sat around, their attention now on Rick. The colonel stood up front, holding a stick and directed the men through what seemed like a lesson. "Have a seat." The colonel, who was the head boss, demanded towards Rick. Rick obeyed and sat down. Looking up at the screen. The guard stood by the door as he flicked off the light, so it'd be easier to focus on the video.

"I'm glad we got a couple of you to participate in this. As you can see, information like this isn't easy to keep from everyone." The colonel began, scanning the crowd. He pressed play on the DVD set, and the video began playing. "Basically," The colonel began, "a virus has been going through the air. We are not yet sure of this virus, we have no theory, and we wouldn't even be able to predict one." He sighed. "What happens, is when the person dies, some how they come back. Our closest theory would be perhaps it's something in the air causing the dead body to regenerate. And once it comes back, it's hungry. All the person wants is to eat. It's memory is gone, and it is nothing but a monster." Letting the video go through, the colonel sets his stick down. "Another thing. We believe once you are bit, or eaten up, you come back as well. We are not sure yet, since we have not seen it happen, but we believe that as well may happen to make the person come back.

The guard scanned the crowd of people. "_All _we ask is for you men to guard the doors. We'll provide you guns, with extra ammo. If these things attack, we need people telling us immediately. So I can have my men attack them. These things are dangerous, and they've wiped out half the population. For all we know, half the world. We need to know as soon as possible if you see one outside. We _need _to be prepared for them. So we can keep these people alive. So we can bring back humanity. Are you men in?" He asked, scanning their faces.

Rick sighed and nodded his head after a couple of the other men agreed. Hopefully this wasn't going to be has scary as the colonel made it sound. "You all can go back to your rooms now. I have another guard on the way to take you all back, you-" He pointed to the guard by the door and gestured him with his finger to come to him. The guard did so, as another guard took the men back to their rooms.

"You didn't give them all the details." The guard smirked a bit. The colonel nodded. "You got your chance to get that girl, those things are for sure to attack in a couple nights.. I have a horde located on the computer, they're headed right this way. I've sent helicopters out. We need these men to protect the military. The civilians are just bate.. gives us a chance to ditch this place while they get torn apart."

The guard smiled and nodded. "I like that idea. I like that idea a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

Rick walked back to his room and pulled out the card, sliding it in the slit and waiting for the green light before pushing it open. Lori was still on the bed, but this time under the covers laying down. "Hey." She slightly sat up and smiled gently. Rick smiled back at her and kicked off his shoes, letting the door shut and placing the key on the dresser. "Hey." He walked over to her and crawled into the bed beside her. He gazed at her before placing a hand on her cheek. "I love you, you know that, right?" Lori nodded her head and placed a hand over his. "Yeah.. why?" He sighed and shook his head, pulling her close. "I'm tired, just wanted to remind you."

"Not going to tell me what happened?" Lori asked, after a moment of silence.

Rick kept silent, before looking at her. "Nothing you'd want to know about." He paused. "They're running out of guards, and they just thought those of us who were cops would fit the job well until the military came back."

"So what exactly are you on lookout for?" Lori asked, a brow raised. Rick sat up, and ran his fingers through his hear. "They wouldn't say." Sitting up as well, Lori gave Rick a look. "You don't even know what you're on lookout for? But.. but you're doing it anyways?"

"Lori it's a 2 day thing. It's not going to hurt anyone."

"Getting sick of me?" She snapped, wishing she never said it. "I'm sorry.. that was a little over dramatic.." Rick sighed and brought her into a hug. "No. I'm not getting sick of you.. I'd never get sick of you. But on the bright side, they're putting their own money into fixing our house." He laid his head on top of hers, before feeling her move. "Um, they should of anyways? _They _broke it. _They _need to fix it." She snapped a bit, pulling out from Rick's embrace.

"Babe." Rick called, watching her.

"Night." She said, and got quiet, turning her back towards him. Rick sighed and laid down, turning off the lamp.

The room than got pitch black.

The next morning Rick woke up to the sound of water running and the sweet smell of shampoo. Sitting up, he threw his legs over the bed and wiped his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom, opening the door. "Morning, hon."

"Morning." Lori replied flatly.

He sighed. "You still mad?"

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'P'. "Don't want to get cozy if you're leaving me for the whole day."

"Lori-" Rick began, but Lori interrupted him. "Better get ready Rick, I'm sure they're expecting you." And with that he shook his head and shut the door. He changed into a new, fresh outfit and ran his fingers through his hair before walking into the bathroom and running a brush over his teeth. Rinsing and spitting, he rubbed a nearby towel over his mouth. "Hey... I'll see you later."

"Yep."

"Lor, please don't be mad at me. I love you." He replied, waiting for a response, but when he didn't get one he sighed. "Okay, than.. have a good day." With that, he walked out. He grabbed the key to the door and slid it in his pocket, opening it and going to walk out, before he heard Lori call his name. With quick pace, he walked back over to the bathroom and opened the door only to find her peeking her head out from the shower curtain. "Have a good day and I love you." He gave her a small smile, before going to close the door again.

"Wait, come here." She called gently to him. "Please." He opened the door fully and walked over to her, before feeling her hand on his cheek and her lips against his, that almost made him lose focus on what he needed to do. "I love you, Lori." He said once again, and watched as she smiled. "I love you too."

With that, Rick walked out, and into the main room. He glanced around the area for the guard, but didn't see him. So instead he kept walking forward to the elevator.

Not like he wanted to help protect this place. He felt like he had no choice. The things the colonel said made it sound like a serious threat. Rick would do anything to keep Lori alive. Even if he had to protect her from afar. But she didn't even know what was going on. And it was eating him up on the inside to know that his wife, the love of his life, who he trusted with everything, didn't know what he knew. Maybe he should of told her. Instead of making her upset and making it seem like he'd choose protecting the world over protecting her.

_Getting sick of me? _

The question ran through his head. It made him sick. Or maybe the way she asked it did. He didn't want to spend a day away from her. He'd rather stay stuck in that room, doing nothing but holding her. Even though the days dragged, he loved having her in his arms.

Rick finally got to the lobby. Guards were handing out guns and loading them for themselves. He walked up to the guard that manages his hallway, and the colonel. Greeting the men, Rick waited to be assisted. Another guard grabbed a gun, and walked over to the group, handing it to Rick with extra ammo, and walking away.

"You're all going to be outside, just so you know." The colonel reassured Rick. Rick nodded his head and turned around. "Just follow that crowd Mr. Grimes, I assure you, everything will be okay." The colonel said, giving a small side smile. Rick nodded back and walked off.

The colonel kept his eyes locked on Rick as he spoke. "Go get the girl, and make sure you're ready to ditch this place." He demanded, looking at the guard as a dark grin formed against his lips. "Right on it." He said, walking off to the elevators.

After getting out of the shower about 10 minutes ago, Lori threw on jeans and a comfortable tank top to at least try to enjoy her day in. She walked out into the room and sat on the bed. She decided to lay back and close her eyes, before there was banging at her door. Lori quickly sat up and stared a bit before standing and sliding on a pair of shoes nearby. She ran over to the peep hole and saw the guard, before she felt her heart race out of being nervous.

She opened the door by a crack and looked at the guard. "Yes..?" She asked in a nervous tone, trying to hide how nervous she was. The guard gave her a serious look. "It's your husband." He said, quite panicked. "He passed out. We aren't sure what happen-"

"Where is he?!" Lori interrupted, opening the door wider, panic filling her eyes. The guard gestured her with his hand. "Follow me." He began running down the hallway to the elevator. Lori started to run after him, feeling nervous about following the guy that's made her feel so uncomfortable lately. "Hurry!" He shouted, holding the elevator doors open. Lori finally stepped in. Going into a far corner.

"What happened to him.." Lori asked quietly, not bringing her eyes to make contact with the guard's.

"We don't know... he just passed out. I'm sure he's going to wake up soon, so we took him to the medical room.. I'm sure he'll want to see your face as soon as he wakes." Lori nodded her head and remained quiet. The doors of the elevator finally opened, and both of them walked out. Lori kept a slight distance away from the guard. The both of them kept walking in silence. Lori followed him around a corner. And before she knew it, she was slammed against a wall, right by an open closet, the guard pinning her against the wall with his weight, and his hand against her mouth.

"I like how gullible you are.." He smirked, leaning closer to her. "You aren't going to see your husband anymore. He's locked outside, the undead is going to tear him up alive, sweetheart." He laughed, watching the fear fill her eyes. "Scared?" He smirked and leaned in a bit. "Don't be, you'll get use to me." Taking her off the wall, he threw her into the closet, causing her to land face first onto the tile. She whimpered and looked back at him.

Standing in the middle of the doorway, he laughed at her, licking his lip. "Poor little thing.. No one to help her.. "

Lori lifted herself up a little, before getting into a sitting position and scooting all the way back against a wall. She felt tears coming on but she held them back. Instead she pulled her knees to her chest, never taking her eyes off of him.

"I'll be back for you.." He grinned, slamming the door, leaving Lori in complete darkness.

Rick stood outside, his eyes were locked on the grounds of the land he was suppose to be guarding. He decided to look through his scope. Slowly scanning the area, he searched inch by inch through it. He than spotted one. It was one of the _creatures _the guard was taking about. He quickly loaded his gun. He was going to take the shot. But before he even had a chance to load it, he heard one of the men screaming. A _whole horde _of creatures were running down the road. Rick panicked before looking where he saw that singled one, it was now in a group. He looked around the area some more as the creatures filled the road.

Rick began running back to the door, and as he pulled the handle, the door wouldn't open. He than began banging as hard as he could on the door. No one answered. He panicked more and turned around. Seeing some of the men fire their guns, and others get torn apart alive.

Rick stood there helpless. He felt like he had no way to get to Lori, or no way to get out of this mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Loading his gun quickly, Rick panicked. He knew he had to think of an escape plan quickly, but he was surrounded by gates, and... the undead.

_Lori. _

That was the only thing keeping him from not breaking. For all he knew, she could of been asleep, or possibly showering, thinking he was going to come back tonight. What did the military have planned anyways? Take a couple of guys to guard the outside and lock them out? So they use them? Rick felt humiliated for letting these men take advantage of him like that.

__What he needed right now was his wife. He felt sick to his stomach looking at these men getting torn apart. They probably had families inside as well. But right now, those men getting torn apart was the only thing allowing Rick to escape. He glanced over at the gate, before placing his gun into his holster and began climbing it. The gate lead high in the air, and he knew he'd be climbing to the roof. As risky as it was, he knew it was the only way back to his wife. And he didn't care what he had to do to get back to her.

He focused on where his feet were as he climbed up. He clinged to the fence and pulled himself up. He started out slowly, but as he felt more confident he began gaining speed in his climb.

Finally arriving at the top, he reached his foot out to the roof and placed it down. He brought the rest of his body onto the roof before looking down. He was probably over 100 feet in the air, and those things were climbing up to the roof after him.

The creatures were literally stacking on top of each other just to get to him. Rick wiped his forehead and began running across the roof. Once he got to the other side, he looked down. He didn't see anything he could climb down on, nothing at all. He panicked once more and turned back around. Examining the roof, he spotted a vent. Panting a bit, he began walking quickly to it, unfocused of his surroundings, he heard other footsteps running up behind him. He turned his head quickly and practically fell back as one of the undead charged at him, Rick quickly made his way to vent before seeing it was nailed down.

He knew shooting it would attract more from the noise, and he was smart enough to know not to pull the trigger. Rick stood back up as the creature got closer. He knew he was running out of time. He panicked once again and looked around, before running to the edge of the roof. He stopped and turned as the creature ran even faster, desperate to get him.

As it got close enough to touch, Rick grabbed it quickly and threw it down. He watched as it fell to it's death before running back to the vent. He had no knives, or anything to open it up.

He knew what he had to do. And he wasn't going to enjoy doing it.

Kneeling down to the vent he took out his gun. Quickly loading it, he shot one of the nails in, breaking it and causing it to drop down into vent. He shot in the last three, and looked up, seeing a crowd of those monsters crawling up. He quickly pulled the top off, and jumped in, before crawling as fast as he could down the vent way. He heard thumps behind him along with eery noises. Not bothering to stop, or look back, he continued to crawl and crawl until he saw a small light up ahead.

He got to the vent that he was led to, and pushed it open. It fell to the ground. Peeking his head out, he saw it was a guest room. Rick listened to the silence before he heard the noises of the undead grow louder. He backed his head out and placed his legs out, before jumping out. He landed on his feet and looked around the room before running for the door, opening it, and quickly shutting it.

It wasn't until maybe a minute, Rick looked up at his surroundings. He noticed the lights were dim, and the hallway was creepy quiet. He didn't know what hallway he was even in, but he knew, he needed to get to Lori, now.

Lori sat up against the wall, staring at nothing but darkness. She had her knees pulled up against her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. All she could think about was her husband. She knew if he was to find out what this guard did to her, that man would be dead. She wanted nothing more but to be in his arms. He probably had no idea she was locked up, or any of this was happening. She didn't even have an idea why the guard would do this to her. Yeah, he creeped her out from the start, but if he was a military official can't he get in trouble for doing this? Thoughts ran through Lori's mind. She quickly eyed the door as she heard a key slam into it, the door began opening and the guard walked in. He shut the door and flicked on a light, causing Lori to flinch.

He let out a dark laugh. "What? You don't believe in lights?" He asked, tilting his head at her. "Why do you look so scared?" He smirked a bit before walking closer, causing her eyes to water a bit more, pressing herself harder against the wall.

"What do you want from me?" She choked up, eyeing his every step. He stopped in front of her and kneeled down. "Why, all I want is for you to be safe." He gently laid a hand on her cheek. "A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't witness what's going on right now."

Lori felt herself shaking in fear at his touch, before he began leaning in. "Your husband is most likely dead. Someone has to take care of you, right?" He looked her over, before running his hand to the bottom of her chin, making her look up at him. "Look at you, all shaken up, how about we get you out of here, huh?"

"I want my husband!" Lori snapped, not believing what he was telling her, she shoved his hand away and tried to scoot over, before he stood up and grabbed both her wrists, and yanked her up slamming her once again into the wall.

"Listen here, sweet heart. Your husband is gone and you're most likely never seeing him again." He moved his face in, closer to hers. "But you and I, you and I are going to flee, and leave everything behind. And we're going to be happy together." He grinned, before Lori's eyes widened in fear.

"You're a psycho!" She yelled back back at him, turning her head away. She cringed as she felt his nose running up the side of her face, than his body forcefully slam against hers. "Am I?" He responded in her ear. He than released a dark chuckle. "Oh no, I'm not. But there's a dirty secret going around that you don't know about, and lets just say it changes people. I've had my eye on you as soon as I saw you. My every intentions was to kill your husband so I can have you to myself. And now he's gone."

Lori felt her heart shatter as he spoke, before side eyeing him. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes tightly, and quickly moved her head, leaning down to the side of his neck, biting down real hard.

He screamed in pain and gritted his teeth, backing up and hitting her in the side of her face, causing her to lose balance and fall back onto a shelf. She whimpered in pain before feeling herself get pulled up by the hair, and slammed into the wall once again, except this time, his hand tightly around her neck. "Don't you pull anything cute with me!" He yelled, before yanking her off the wall and grabbing her by her wrist. "Let's go." Lori stumbled forward. Her head ached and she was trying to catch her breath. All she felt was pain and a heartache. She wanted Rick so much right now she felt like dying as well. That's if what this man was saying was the truth.

Lori was pulled out into the hallway. The guard was moving fast on his feet. She had no idea why he was moving so fast, and it was beginning to scare her. She still felt light headed from how hard he pulled her hair, but she wasn't ready to fall face first for not keeping up.

They finally arrived at the elevator. The guard gripped Lori's wrist even tighter while pressing the buttons, looking around.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, her tone miserable.

"None of your business." He snapped back at her, pushing her into the elevator. She looked at her wrist, wincing in a bit of pain. The guard pressed '1' so they could be taken to the main lobby.

Finally arriving to the lobby, the guard yanked Lori out. The lobby was empty. But as the kept moving forward Lori spotted the rest of the military. She began panicking and looking around. She looked forward once more before turning her head one last time, and spotting Rick come out of the elevator.

Her eyes widened before she left herself drop to the ground. "Rick!" She called, watching as he looked around. "Rick!" The guard yanked her up and pulled her against him, slamming a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" He demanded, and as he looked forward, Rick was already running towards the two.

The guard quickly pulled out his gun, and began shooting at Rick. Rick's eyes widened as the bullets flew at him, before he let himself drop to the ground.

The guard once again aimed his gun, but not at Rick, at the glass far behind him. Shooting it, it shattered, and the undead began slowly piling in. He gave Rick a grin before turning around and running.

Lori began getting dragged along, but she kept forcing stops, trying to get him to slow down. She saw her husband up and running again, not even looking back as he kept moving. Those creatures tailed behind him, probably a group of 10 was there. Lori grabbed onto everything she possibly could, before she felt herself get slammed to the ground once more. She whimpered as she heard gun shots and bodies slamming on the ground right next to her.

Lori felt gentle hands on her, and she turned her head to see her husband. She sat up quickly. He turned around and quickly dragged the guard, whom he just got finished beating the crap out of, closer to the creatures. He than ran back over to Lori as she stood up. "Come on, we need to get out of here." He panted, grabbing her hand and running forward. She looked back and saw as the guard was being torn to shreds, before looking forward once more.

Rick stopped and looked around, before spotting an 'emergency exit' sign. He began running over to it, gently pulling Lori along, and opened the door. They ended up at the back of the building. It was quiet, and abandoned. Rick glanced at Lori before pulling her into a hug. "What were you doing with him?" He asked, a bit shaky.

She hugged back, tightly, finally allowing herself to breathe. "He told me you were hurt...and you wanted to see me.. so.. I went with him." She began, choked up a bit. "He shoved me into a closet as we were walking down a hallway.. told me you were dead.. Rick I don't know what he wanted from me.. but he said he had his eyes on me when he first.." She paused, whimpering a little. "saw me.. and I was so scared..."

Rick held her even tighter, gently stroking her back. "Did he hurt you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes.."

"How.." He asked angrily.

"He pulled my hair and slammed me around.." She responded, her tone quieting.

Rick hugged her a little tighter, kissing the top of her head.

"You're okay now. Nothing is going to separate us now.." He pulled back and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm going to keep you alive no matter what I have to do."

She nodded her head and placed her hand over his, staring into his eyes. "Okay."

He stared back, before gently bringing her into another hug, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He would do _anything _to keep her safe.


End file.
